Rain
by LovelyLaMa95
Summary: A blupin Sirius/Remus one-shot that takes place at the beginning of their 7th year.


Its been raining all week. The kind of rain that makes you want to jump off the nearest building. Today was no different. When Remus Lupin awoke to the sound of his dormitory door being slammed shut, the first thing he noticed was the patter of rain hitting the window. What started out as a light, joyful sound, soon turned into angry cries of hundreds of raindrops hitting the window at once.

Remus snuggled back into his covers, still warm from a long nights sleep, fully intent on falling back asleep. The constant sound of the rain hitting the roof was lulling him back to sleep. Remus cast a look around the warm and comfortable dormitory before running a hand over his tiered face, his eyelids drooping heavily. He shut his eyes for a good five minutes, before he noticed that sleep wasn't coming to him.

The young werewolf groaned. He stood up from his bed and put on a jacket, while shaking his head to clear it of sleep. Remus stepped into his slippers and padded quietly to the window, so he wouldn't disturb his sleeping friends. He rested his head against the window and looked down at the ground below him. The days of rain took a toll on everything outside the castle. The normally green grass was now covered with a thin layer of water. Even the trees drooped, their branches not being able to support the heaviness of the water. Remus sighed and turned his gaze to the sky. It was covered with black clouds, making it look like nighttime. The sky that wasn't covered in clouds was an ugly yellow color, which reminded Remus far to much of hurricanes he had read about last month in the library.

Stepping back from the window, Remus walked back to his bed, grabbing a book off his nightstand. While reading, he noticed something about the silent room was completely wrong. Putting a bookmark in the place he last read, he stood again and set his book back down on the nightstand. Remus was standing next to his bed thinking intently about what was wrong with the room, then he heard it. Silence. Sirius's usual soft snore was missing. Then Remus remembered what had woken him up, the sound of a door being slammed shut. He walked towards Sirius's bed and pulled back the curtain just a crack, the bed was empty. He checked the time, eight o'clock in the morning. If Sirius was up and out of bed by eight o'clock then something must be wrong.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Remus walked out the doors of Hogwarts with the map in his hands. The map showed that Sirius was on the Quidditch field. Remus pushed open the front door and braced himself for the oncoming downpour. As soon as he stepped into the grass, the bottom of his pajama pants became soaked and his journey to the Quidditch field became instantly harder due to the fact that water came to his ankles. After what felt like an hour of practically swimming across the grounds, Remus reached the Quidditch field and spotted Sirius sitting alone in the stands.

Sirius had his hood pulled over his head and his face was resting against his knees which were pulled up to his chest. He didn't react to the rain that was pelting against his back or when Remus called his name. Remus trudged up the stairs to where his boyfriend was huddled in the rain.

"Sirius, why are you out here? Its pouring you're going to get sick," Sirius picked up his head and peered up at Remus. He shrugged and put his head back on his knees. Remus sat next to him on the bench and pulled his hood back. Sirius turned his head away from Remus. Remus brushed back Sirius's wet hair and stroked the back of his neck.

"Come on I want to go back inside, I'm wet!" The rain continued on splattering against the ground water. Sirius's hair was plastered to his face and Remus's jacket was dripping water.

"You can go back inside," Sirius finally said with his head still turned away from Remus. His voice was soft and hoarse. Remus put his arms around Sirius's shoulders and kissed the side of his head. Sirius let out a deep, shaking breath and moved his head to face Remus.

"I'm not going in without you. Whats the matter, love?" Remus asked again whispering in Sirius's ear. Sirius sighed before answering:

"Everything is changing," Sirius responded looking at Remus with big, sad eyes. "Whats going to happened to all of us after next year?"

"We're all going to be best friends. Nothing is going to change, except no more Hogwarts. You and I will move in together and so will Lily and James. We'll practically live at each others houses and be in each others business as usual. We've been friends for seven years and nothing will tear us apart. I promise." Remus assured Sirius with a small smile. Sirius smiled back and buried his face in Remus's chest, wrapping his arms around Remus's waist. Remus rested his head against his boyfriends and held onto his back. They stayed like that for a while. The Rain beating down on them, the Quidditch field becoming even more flooded.

"Hey Remy."

"Yeah Pads?"

"I know this is cuddly and all, but can we go inside now? Because I'm soaked to the bloody bone," Remus threw his head back and laughed, then hit the side of Sirius's head.

**A/N Soooo there it is. Its very melodramatic lol. This is for "MoonyandProngs" because she reviewed and made me want to write another story lol so thanks to her again! **

**So I'm in sirius (tehe ^_^) need of a beta. Anyone interested? Just send me a pm. **

**Read and Review please. Reviews make the world go round.**

**Disclaimer- I'm a 9****th**** grade American girl. Not J.K. Rowling. I own nothing. **


End file.
